It takes time
by beautifulyevil13
Summary: This is about Luna(my own character ) and Remi, The first entry is about her background, but the rest will be about Remi and her at sanctuary. The first couple of chapters are sad but as they say love heals all wounds with time, so hopefully you will love them both as much as i do.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so be as nice or as mean as possible. This is about Remi and a character I made up named Luna.**

**This first part is background on Luna**

**Btw i do not own the dark-hunter series , the plot is mine and so is luna**

: Deep in a forest on the outskirts of New Orleans:

As I walk home after a long day of running around in my bear form, I am happy I can't wait to see my brother. Sebastian he should be home right about now, he has to be the sweetest bear and I really love my only brother with all of my heart. As I enter our little settlement I sense that something is terribly wrong, I run to find my father, by the time a find him my fear is at an all-time high. I find him in the middle of our whole pack. I duck under people, which is easy for me because of my small stature. When I get to the middle, the sight I see paralyses me, my brother lay dead in my father's arms. I fall to my knees beside my father who is stoic as always. "What happened?" I manage to say through my tears.

He doesn't look at me he is still staring at my brother's lifeless form "The Katagarians …those bastards THEY DID THIS!" His scream echoes through the town, all the people are angry they all looked up to my brother, me the most. I cry harder while everyone around gets angrier, then suddenly everything goes quite, I look up and everyone is staring at me, I look at my father and see the rage on his face, which is now directed at me. "YOU!" he yells at the top of his lungs "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM….MY OWN DAUGHTER THIS IS YOUR FALUT …..YOURS!" I'm frozen with a new found terror, I lift my hands to my face, my marks must be showing, I was distracted. No…No..No. The environment around me turns hostile.

In a low anger filled voice he says "You're, Katagaria you're an animal and we will treat you as we would one of them, boys do with her what you would with any other Katagaria whore….she is no daughter of mine" Then he walked away pushing through the group, all of the females take their turn to spit on me, and then they too leave. Now all that is left is me and a group of angry Katagaria hating unmated bears, and I was the one about to take all of their hatred for my kind.

I tried to run but they caught me in less than a second, one slammed me to the unyielding ground while one of the others ripped off my clothes , I started to cry, these were the men I trusted the men I grew up with and they were treating me like I was nothing but trash. They all laughed at my tears, one of the biggest ones pulled me up by my hair and sneered in my face "Who would have thought a little Katagaria whore was our own leaders daughter, ha well now you pay for causing your own brother's death, and for everything you did to our kind." And with that he hit me in the stomach while another covered my mouth, the blows rained down on me I cried harder I tried to escape tried to scream, but no one listened , they raped me passed me around like a piece of meat. By the time they were done with me I couldn't walk I couldn't breathe, my face was swollen , and I looked down at my blood covered naked body, I was black and blue, all I wanted to do was die. And with that last thought I fell into the darkness.

*Ash pov*

I don't know why I changed my route today but I felt a disturbance on the outskirts of the city, I was deep in the woods my black boots with red skulls crunch against the leafs. I was following some trail but I didn't know where I was but I knew I had to keep going someone was getting hurt very badly. I picked up my pace and stopped dead in my tracks, I saw a small figure laying in the leafs, blood coated the small form and I couldn't see if she was breathing, I kneeled down beside her and I flinched, she was covered head to toe in bruises, she has at least three ribs broken and multiple cuts all over her body she was barely breathing but was still alive. She was so small so tiny almost like a child, but she obviously was a woman, I touched her forehead and saw everything that happened to her, I cringed no one should have to go through so much pain and suffering. I quickly manifested a loose black dress on her and very carefully picked her up, even though she was unconscious she woke up the moment I picked her up , she wasn't lucid but she was fighting with everything she had , but I knew she was hurting herself more so I touched her forehead and made her sleep. Poor little bear, you need to be protected.

I manifested myself into sanctuary, right outside of Carson's office, and I knocked. "Come in". I opened the door careful not to hurt the little bear in my arms. Carson stood up as soon as he saw the girl in my arms. "What happened, who is this?" "Something that should never happen to another person and her name is Luna, she's a Katagaria bear, who needs a safe place to live, can you talk to the Peltiers about getting her set up, I have to go back to patrolling. "

"Of course but what do I tell her when she wakes up?"

"Tell her she's safe here."


	2. one step at a time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the dark-hunter or were hunter series; I do own Luna and the Plot.**

**Yet again this is my first fan fiction, so be brutally honest. I hope you enjoy it**

*Luna pov*

I wake up disoriented, in a room I have never seen before. How did I get here? I try to move to sit up but as soon as I try pain radiates throughout my whole body, I gasp and lay back down, I'm alive, but why I don't want to be, I'm ruined and broken. I curl up into a ball as far as I am able and I cry silently remembering every horrible thing they did to me. Suddenly the door opens to reveal a pretty, petite blond, dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a black tee shirt that says sanctuary. "Oh honey, don't cry now your safe don't worry it will be okay." She leans down and tries to hug me, I flinch and back away, she looks hurt but not angry. "HI, my name is Aimee and you are at sanctuary. You are safe from whoever did this to you I promise, I'm going to go get Carson, he is the doctor here he needs to know you're awake." She turns to leave, but then asks "Do you need anything?" I shake my head no, she smiles sadly and leaves.

A few minutes later a tall Native American man enters, he says, "Hello, my name is Carson I'm the doctor here, you should know that you have three broken ribs, and multiple lacerations all over your body and extensive bruising, also I wanted to tell you after all that has happened to you that you are not pregnant, even after how brutally you were raped you can still have kids. I know this is a lot to handle I'm very sorry that you had to go through that, but you should know that everything will heal perfectly fine and you should be able to move freely in about a day but it might take weeks until the bruises go away. You are safe here and will be able to stay here as long as you want, after you heal you have to work to earn your keep is that okay with you?"

I nod numbly; it was a lot to take in all at once. He gets up and moves towards me, I flinch but still he puts his hand on my shoulder very lightly. "I know it's hard but you will be okay and no one here is going to hurt you, if you ever need to talk I am here." He leaves and I am left in my bed alone to deal with all that has happened to me, yet again I curl into my ball and weep, not for me but for my only brother.

~A few days later~

Aimee comes into my room carrying something that smells like heaven itself, she puts it down on the bedside table and smiles sadly at me and turns to leave, I rub at my eyes swollen from crying, I have to tell her I'm not wallowing I want to tell her the reason for my crying, so I speak.

"I-I-I'm not crying for me…" she turns around and looks at me surprised she sits down in the chair beside me and I continue quietly. "My brother…he died…and my father he-he said it was my fault, I just wanted you to know that I wasn't crying for me I was crying for him." I look up at her tears brimming in my eyes, she slowly leans towards me, and I let her embrace me in the first warmth I have felt for what feels like a lifetime. "Honey it wasn't your fault , and before you say it you didn't deserve the beating that was dealt to you, are you ready to come down now and meet my family, also do you mind telling me your brother's name?"

I look up at her and nod," His name was Sebastian." A tear slips down my cheek, she wipes it away and smiles, "I will be back up in a minute with some clothes for you; also I have something I want to show you, hurry up and eat." I give her a weary smile and nod, she leaves and I scarf down the food, I hadn't eaten in so long I couldn't bring myself to, but now the food tastes like heaven.

A few minutes I'm following Aimee, down a set of stairs, we go into a room filled with candles and little plates that say all different names, I look at her confused, she hands me one just like all the others except the name on it is Sebastian , she says "This is kind of like a memorial for all of the people we have lost, my brothers, mother, father, and a lot of my friends are all here, now that you are a part of our family he has a place here too." I start to cry and Aimee gives me a little hug and helps me to light the candle, she leaves me alone to pick a spot to put him, after I pick a good spot I sit there for what seems like hours, until I hear a faint whisper of a song…I walk towards the source of it, The song is "closer to fine by the indigo girls", what a weird song to hear right now. I walk up stairs to hear it playing faintly from a room down the hall from mine, I look through the doorway to see a man lying in his bed quietly singing along, he had shoulder length blonde hair, and a very tall muscular build, I couldn't see his eyes since they were closed but I knew they had to be blue. I didn't even realize I was doing it but when I was there examining this strange man I was very softly singing along to the song. Suddenly he sat straight up in bed and stared at me in shock, then threw something at his radio to turn it off, and angrily shouted, "Who the hell are you and what do you think you are doing?" When he started walking towards me I fainted.

*Remi pov*

I lay in bed listening to one of my favorite songs by the indigo girls, I knew it wasn't very manly to like them but I didn't care, of course if anyone ever knew that I would have to kill them. I didn't have it turned up very loudly but it was enough. Suddenly I get this feeling like someone is watching me, but I ignore it until I hear a very soft angelic voice singing along to the song that I was playing. I bolt straight up in bed and look to see a small woman with chin length light brown hair, she was so tiny and dressed all in black clothes that were a little too big for her, she was very pale and bruises covered her face and up and down her arms that's all that I could see anyway. I throw the closest thing to me at my radio and it shuts off, I say "Who the hell are you and what do you think you are doing?" I start walking toward the little woman, as she sees me get up her eyes go as wide as saucers and she faints falling backward. "Shit!" I reach her just in time to keep her from hitting her head, and I pick up her slight form and tuck her into my arms. She has dark circles under her eyes to match her bruises, poor thing I wonder what she's doing here and how she got all these bruises, what kind of monster would do this to this tiny angelic women. I go down stairs to find my sister and ask her about this new guest.

As Aimee sees me walking towards her carrying the woman in my arms she says "Remi, what the hell did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything she was standing in my doorway and I might have got up and yelled at her, then she fainted but I didn't hurt her." Aimee takes her from my arms and goes upstairs to find Carson, I follow behind her "Who is she anyways and what is she doing here?"

"Her name is Luna , she's a Katagarian bear Acheron brought her in a couple a days ago she was very badly beaten and gods know what else, she hasn't told anyone yet, and she just got out of her room for the first time today, nice going scaring her Remi." I felt guilty but how the hell was I supposed to know all that, she was the one in my doorway.

We enter Carson's office and he gets up takes one look at Luna and motions Aimee to put her on the table. "What happened?" he says checking her vitals "Remi scared her and she fainted" "How the hell was I supposed to know that she would faint if I yelled a little and walked towards her?" They both ignored me looking at Luna in worry. After he looked her over Carson said "She should be fine doesn't look like she hurt her ribs anymore so just take her back to her room and she should wake up soon enough."

**So what do you guys think? Maybe you can review and tell me how horrible it is.**

**Well expect a update in the next 2 days or so**


	3. Little by little

**Yet again i own nothing at all, only Luna and the plot**

**Please enjoy :)**

*Luna pov*

When I wake up I am yet again in my room, that's weird how did I get here, I remember going downstairs with Aimee to the room with candles, and then following that song, standing in the doorway watching that strange man , That man! He was angry I must have fainted, I check my body for any new bumps or bruises I don't see any new ones just the massive amount of the ones that were previously there. I get up from my bed slowly and I'm still in pain that's nothing new, I walk slowly out into the hallway and down to that man's room, I peek in but he's not there, I want to apologize for fainting, I head back downstairs , to the kitchen area. I see Aimee and I tap her on the shoulder, she turns around "Oh Luna it's you I'm glad you're okay. Sorry for Remi he can a real ass but he wouldn't hurt you." She hugs me and I manage not to flinch, she smiles at me "So are you ready to start your duties around here?" I nod and she leads me around to the bar area "Do you know how to mix any drinks?" I nod and say."Yeah I can do just about anything I always found it kind of fun." She looked a little surprised but smiles and says "Good you can do this until you heal enough to run around and take orders like me." I nod again and she leaves me at the bar.

The bar starts to get a little busy so I figure it must be getting dark, one by one throughout the night I get to meet all the members of sanctuary. First it was fang, Aimee's mate who came by to introduce himself. He was a tall man with black hair and hazel eyes he seemed very friendly, but I still flinched anytime he moved. Next I met Dev who was a much friendlier version of Remi; he joked with me and looked a little sadly over my bruises. They all seemed like nice people but the guys still scared me I couldn't help it.

Almost at the end of the last shift I feel a hand grab my shoulder, I drop to the ground, it scared me so badly I closed my eyes, please don't hurt me. The figure kneels down and softly grabs one of my hands. "Don't worry little one I won't hurt you." I look up and see Remi the man who yelled at me earlier, he looks uncomfortable and a little sorry for scaring me. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for making you faint earlier and that my name is Remi" Still a little wary I get up and say softly "My names Luna sorry for coming in uninvited" He gave a half smile. "It's fine, just don't mention to anyone what song I was listening to and we won't have any problems." I smile, and say "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but it was a good song, one of my favorites actually." He looks uncomfortable but nods and walks away stiffly. Aimee comes up beside me, "Is he bothering you?" I shake my head. "No we were just talking, he seems kind of nice." She looks at me surprised. "You think Remi is nice? Remi?" I smile thinking about him a big tough man listening to the indigo girls. "Yeah he's nice." I walk away and Aimee just shakes her head.

*Remi Pov*

Her favorite song huh, I feel bad for making her drop down to her knees so scared. I wonder what happened to her to make her so scared of everyone, was it just people beat her, which was bad enough, or maybe it was something else. Why am I even thinking about her, she is too weak of a bear for someone like me anyways, but I can't help but remember the look of teasing beneath her fear. Why am I so attracted to this little slip of a bear? What is it about her that makes me want to protect her and hold her close? Well that doesn't matter she is not mine to have.

~Later in the night~

I jolt awake from my bed I don't know why but I have this terrible feeling that someone needs me; I silently get out of my bed and pull on some jeans. I walk slowly down the hall and listen for sounds of a struggle, I hear someone crying and saying no over and over. I open the door I hear it coming from and see Luna in her bed sheets twisted around her and she is in the middle of a nightmare.

She keeps struggling and crying whispering," no please don't." This breaks my heart, I lean down slightly shake her shoulders. "Wake up, Luna" She bolts up in bed tears streaming down her face, and she tries to get out of my hold, not entirely awake. "Luna it's just me Remi, Your safe, your safe." She finally looks at me registering who I am, she starts to sob and I sit on her bed and pull her fully into my arms, she doesn't flinch or pull away she just wraps her arms around me and cries. I sit there with her in my arms and soothingly stroke her hair and murmur softly saying it's okay. I don't know how long we stayed like that her crying and me just holding her telling her it would be okay. Finally she looks up at me tears brimming in her bright blue eyes, "I don't think it will ever be okay Remi, It will never be okay I'm worthless after what they did to me who could love me now?" I hold her even tighter but careful not to hurt her ribs. "You're not worthless." She looks up at me sadly. "You don't know , no one knows, I am worthless my own father let the men I grew up with , the men I had grown to love and to trust, he let them beat me down and then rape me, people I had known my whole life did this to me because of something that I couldn't control."

Remi froze as those words hit him like a sledgehammer, a rage built inside him like he had never felt before, this beautiful tiny woman in his arms was hurt most by people who should have protected her, he wanted heads to roll. Before he could even finish the thought she touched his arm and said "its okay, I deserve everything they did to me." She looked down at herself; I tipped her face up towards mine. "No you don't no one deserves what was done to you, you are worth more than any of those people and I won't hear any more of this bull shit that you are worthless because you are not and never will be."

After I said that I laid her down in the bed and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and lay down beside her and held her until we both fell asleep.

**what did you think? I would really like some feedback so i can know if i should continue or just put it away in a folder, the next chapter it will pick up and be sweet, just be patient**

**~Lynn**


	4. A big step

**I own nothing **

**Thank you for the reviews, and I hope to update on a more regular schedule. Yet again be brutally honest in reviews I appreciate it. Now enjoy**

~Two weeks Later~

*Luna pov*

I look into the mirror and see the faint mark of bruises on my face; they are almost completely faded, almost like it never happened. But it did, with that thought I look away from the mirror, I don't want to think about that I want to get past this I know it takes time. I plaster on a fake smile and reapply my thick black eyeliner and cover my bruises with foundation, Aimee went with me to buy some make-up to cover my rapidly fading bruises. I lift up my shirt and look down at my hips; the only bruises that haven't faded away at all are the numerous finger-like ones that cover my hips and sides. I cringe and look away, yet again I smile and I head downstairs. I keep thinking about that night that Remi came into my room and held me until I fell asleep, when I woke up he was gone and he hasn't talked to me since then, and it makes me wonder if that too was a dream. When I walk into the kitchen area I see Aimee and I genuinely smile, we have become fast friends these past two weeks, I told her everything that happened to me one night after closing when I had one to many shots. Since then she has been the sister I always wanted. She turns around and hugs me, she's the only person who can touch me and I don't cringe, she wraps her arm around my waist and says. "You ready to get out from behind that bar and run tables with me?" She looks so happy and excited that all I can say is, "Of course I am!" She giggles and gives me a small pat on the back and lets go, "But just remember if anyone gets to frisky or makes you uncomfortable at all, you yell and we have all kinds of animals who will break ass on them, all you have to do is say something." I smile broadly at the thought, even though I still am nervous around males, every guy in this house has taken me under their wing, always asking how I am or if anyone is bothering me. It makes me really feel like a part of this wonderful place.

"Okay let's get started!" She hands me an apron to tie around my black jeans, and hands me a notebook and pen. I slip them both into the pocket of the apron and smile; I take a deep breath and calm my racing heart. I am ready….I think.

*Remi pov*

I see Luna finally out from behind the bar; she is running tables with Aimee. She is getting the hang of it very quickly; she is smiling and joking with the customers, she looks happy and a little flushed. This is the first time I have seen her like this with anyone but Aimee, she looks carefree in a way, and I wonder if it's real or just an act she puts on. Its comical the way Aimee is trying to discretely trail her so that no one bothers her, everyone who meets her is very protective of her, every unmated male that works here seems to have a hard on for her, which for some reason pisses me off. I keep thinking of the look on her face when she told me about what her pack did to her, so desolate and sad. I think of holding her all night until we both fell asleep and the way she looked in the morning with the sunlight steaming in through the windows, I knew then that I had to leave, all a bear like me would do is hurt her more. I steal one last long look and turn back to wash the dishes.

I hear a loud crash and a scream from the bar area and I sprint to see what happened.

*Luna pov*

I am having more fun than I have had in quite a while, the rush of running between tables, giving out orders, and taking heavy trays out is invigorating. I know Aimee is following me around to make sure I am okay, it's cute but we start to get busy and she wonders off to take orders. I smile and grab a tray to take to my next table, the booth is occupied by six big burly men, they seem a little rowdy but not intimidating, I smile and start passing the drinks to the right people. After I'm done I smile and turn away to go on to the next table, but suddenly someone grabs me around the waist and pulls me back. "Hey baby where are you going don't you want to stay and talk for a while, you can sit on my lap." The biggest one on the end is breathing this into my neck and I freeze and then try to escape, "Come on sit and talk with us." He pulls me onto his lap and grabs my breast. I drop the tray with the empty cups on it and I scream, struggling to get away from him, and the night comes back full force and tears start to steam down my face. Suddenly someone punches the guy in the face, the guy lets go of me and I fall to the floor. I look up to see Remi beating the crap out of him, Dev rushes in and pulls Remi back. Remi looks ready to kill but let's go of the guy; he turns to me and picks me up cradling me gently in his arms. Dev is pissed off, and grabs the guy to throw him out, "Don't you know how to treat a lady you son of a bitch." The man's big friends follow him out looking embarrassed.

Aimee comes running up to Remi and I, "Luna are you okay, what did that asshole do?"

I say in a small voice, "I'm fine don't worry about it he's gone now."

Aimee looks worried. "Remi take her upstairs she's off for the rest of the night." I try to protest but Remi just starts walking toward the Peltier house and there is nothing I can do. He is tense and looks pissed beyond belief.

"Thank you for saving me, I'm sorry for all the trouble, you can put me down now." He looks down at me; and stops and the top of the stairs. He still looks pissed, but he puts me down and says, "It was no trouble at all." Then he leans down grabs my face and kisses me, I'm surprised my head is spinning the kiss is heady and a little rough but the effect it has on me is even more surprising, but before I can even really think about it, he pulls back. He still looks pissed but he also looks aroused, before I can say anything he stomps back down the stairs.

**Okay so what do you think? What will happen next it's a mystery.**

**Thank you for reading, until next time **

**~Lynn**


	5. Advice well given

**I own nothing!**

**Sorry it took so long to post, life has been really crappy lately, so no time to write**

**But here we go **

~Later that night~

I keep thinking about that kiss rubbing my lips, you think I would be terrified of a man like Remi, but I'm not. To me he just seems really sweet even if he is a little prickly on the outside. It's late but I can't sleep, if I sleep I dream and those are never pleasant. So I lay in bed staring at the ceiling wondering why I can't get him out of my head, then I hear it. The same song that was playing in Remi's room that day, I pull on my night gown and slowly open my door. I walk down the hall to Remi's bedroom at the end and peak inside. Instead of looking up at the ceiling he is looking right at me, the radio is playing softly and he motions me forward, I crawl across the bed and he pulls me down beside him and folds his arms around me. He buries his face in my neck and breathes in deeply, "What is it about you I just want to hold you close and protect you, but I am afraid to hurt you," He pulls me even tighter against him but not enough to hurt me anymore. "You won't hurt me Remi; you're not capable of it". He pulls back and looks at me confused, "I am thrice your size I am very capable." I smile "You know that's not how I meant it, you are not capable…" I lay my hand over his heart "…here." He looks embarrassed and pulls me back against him. "Go to sleep little one I know you haven't been getting much of it lately." I yawn and snuggle closer to his front and mumble sleepily, "And how do you know that?" He traces his finger under my eye and says, "You get tiny black bags under your eyes which I know aren't from your make-up, no more talking now go to sleep." I laugh, "You're bossy you know that, why don't you go to sleep." "Fine lets both go to sleep, goodnight." I smile victoriously "goodnight."

~The next morning~

I wake up warm and well rested, I try to move but a heavy arm is draped around my waist. I smile and carefully slip out from under the arm, I look at the beautiful sleeping man, hair spread across the pillows golden in the sunlight, one arms over his head the other right where I just vacated. He looks so innocent and relaxed in sleep, I smile and lean over him giving in to the desire to kiss his lips soft from sleep. His eyes pop open and suddenly I'm back on the bed and under him, he smiles a rare sight indeed, " what a way to wake up" I he leans down and gives me chaste kiss, then he jumps up pulling me up with him gives me a quick peck and goes into the restroom. I take that as my cue to leave and I sneak out into the hall. I quietly close the door and turn around face to face, well more like face to chest with Carson, he looks at me in surprise and then he smiles and gives me a knowing look. "I was just coming to see if Remi was awake, what are you doing seeing him this early?" I look away and blush trying to come up with a good excuse, "I-I- umm…", he grabs my hand and pulls me into his office. He shuts the door and directs me to a chair to sit down.

"I told you if you ever needed to talk that I am here is there anything you want to talk about?"

"I…um well you see…" I look down; do I really need to talk to Carson about this?

He gives me an understanding smile and says quietly "You do know you are allowed to like someone it is in your nature, and I know Remi can seem rough but underneath is something… All I wanted to say was that out of all the people here even though he can be mean, he would never purposely hurt you and you can trust him."

I keep looking down at my hands, Carson leans over and gently put his hands over mine and I still flinch. "Luna I know you have been hurt, but you need to let someone heal you, Remi if you so wish it could be that person."

I whisper softly "But I am scared, not of him but of me."

"What do you mean?" He releases my hands and I start to relax

.

"I am broken, how can anyone love someone as messed up as me" I bring my knees up to my chest.

He looks sad and far away, "Everyone has scars whether you let them be who you are or let them be a small part of you, is all up to you. Everyone has their cross to bear, but it's easier to have someone to take some of that weight off your shoulders. You can't live in fear you eventually have to take that leap of faith."

But I wonder if when I take that leap will he be there to catch me or will I fall and break into a hundred tiny pieces

.

**Sorry it took so long, I will try with all my might to post more soon**

**So as always tell me what you think and give me lots of honest feedback**

**Until we meet again**

**~Lynn**


	6. Time for a change

**I do not own the dark-Hunter or were-hunter series but the story line is mine**

**Sorry it's taken long I hope I can start posting more regularly**

**Well here we go enjoy!**

I walk out of Carson's office and into my room, I jump into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower, the hot water helps me to clear my head. Should I listen to Carson and let myself trust this big lug of a bear, he has been sweet to me and wants to protect me, but do I let him, can I really trust him?

I get out of the shower feeling more refreshed than I have in days, I dry myself and start to get dressed for work, I think I really like taking orders and talking with customers, that creep from last night non withstanding, so I can't back down, I can't be weak forever, I have to step up to the plate if I am ever going to live a normal life, I have to get over all that has happened to me, I need to start being me again.

~_One week later~_

Remi pov.

She has changed, she is still small and charming and maybe a little scared, but she is finally getting out of the little bubble she was trapped in. She is no longer flinching when someone touches her; she is even comfortable around the guys who work here, as though they are her annoying big brothers. She is so much more confident and it is compelling to watch her, she has a fast wit and a sharp tongue, so different from the scared little bear that was standing in his doorway 3 weeks ago. Of course with this new found confidence come new followers, besides every single man that works here, which is enough to piss me off, now all the male customers follow her around like she is a prime rib and they are bunch of starving dogs. I clinch my hands; I will kill anyone who tries to touch her "_Mine"_. I grind my teeth and try to tell myself to calm down, but I can't stupid males trying to hit on my woman.

As I am seething with anger I feel tiny arms wrap around my waist from behind, I relax knowing who those slender arms belong to. "Hey little one what are you doing?" I turn around and she lets go of my waist, I look down and am seared by her deep blue eyes framed by dark eyeliner smiling up at me mischievously her bruises have finally healed so nothing to mar her beautiful pale skin, she now has her hands clasped behind her back, "Just making sure Big Bear was not going to blow his honeypot." She smiles even wider; she gave me that nickname after I refused to quit calling her little one, I can't help it she is tiny compared to regular people when she stands next to me it's even more noticeable. I laugh "Don't worry I won't blow my gasket just yet." She smiles, "Okay just making sure." She turns away her tiny hips swaying and walks away with a little skip in her step. One thing I do like about the new Luna is that she is way more open and affectionate with me that is the only reason I am able to keep my cool.

I finish the dishes and I go to help the guys with some of the food, so I can watch Luna, she weaves through the crowd she smiles at a customer and my and clinch up yet again.

"Careful big brother your jealously is showing. "

Aimee walks past me she is grinning, she knows I am obsessed with Luna and she enjoys teasing me about it. I wonder If Luna told her or if she just guessed. Sometimes I'm not sure if Aimee approves of us or not, sometimes she smiles and jokes with me about it and others she just glares, she is overly protective of Luna, I understand I am too but she is my sister shouldn't she be worried about me? I shake my head I guess that's what Luna does to everyone she makes them instantly under her spell, and I have to admit I am enchanted.

Luna Pov

I weave my way through the crowd and I smile it is genuine, everyone here is great I love the regulars and the mixture of weres and humans that work here, they all are nice loving people, yes we get the occasional asshole that wonders into the bar but mostly great people. I love it here everyone treats me like I am family, almost all the weres who find their way here are alone and looking for protection just like I am.

I am getting drinks for the table in the far corner , when suddenly the rock song that was playing on the jukebox suddenly cuts off and the starting lines of "sweet home Alabama " begin to play, I cringe I honestly have no tolerance for country it is always the same to me.

As soon as the song starts about a quarter of the clientele run for the back door, I look around bewildered. As I look up I see a man who had to be every bit of 6'8, he had long black hair with a red streak in the front he was wearing Oakley opaque sun glasses and a long black leather duster with black doc martens with tiny red skulls on them. He sits down at one of my tables and I can't help but appreciate how fluidly he moves. I pick up my tray, give the drinks to my last table and I walk over to take his order.

I smile, "What can I get for you?"

"I don't need anything Luna, I just wanted to see how you were doing here with the Peltiers. "

I am shocked I don't think I have ever seen this person before but he obviously knows me "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

He laughs "No, I guess you don't, I am Acheron and I am the one who found you and brought you here."

I sit down shocked "I-I-I guess I owe you a very big thank you, H-H-How did you find me if, I may ask."

**That's all I have for now folks, thank you for reading and I apologize for the wait. Please tell me what you think ~Lynn**


	7. Fateful encounter

**I do not own the Were-Hunter or Dark-Hunter series.**

**The story line is mine though.**

**: Warning parts of this chapter do get sexual, not for the faint of heart, some bear loving ;) :**

Acheron pov

I try to soften my voice and look non-threatening which is hard for someone my size, she looks much better all of the bruises have faded away and she doesn't seem nearly in as bad a shape as she was when I found her. Aimee told me she has been doing very well and that she has an interest in Remi, I can't see much related to her because of that but I sense that the path she is about to embark on will be hard but worthwhile.

I smile and try for a reassuring look, "No thanks needed, and I found you on my patrol though the area."

She looks down at her hands, "S-S-still I am sorry for the trouble, thank you very much for bringing me here I couldn't ask for a better home or family."

"That's why I brought you here, protection and to heal and to hopefully try to get over the trauma you suffered."

She looks up at me stricken, "H-h-how much about my trauma do you know?"

I grimace she will not like this, "I know all of it, when I picked you up I saw all of what happened to you."

Tears start to fall down her face, and she looks down ashamed, right at that moment in walks my two favorite people, Simi and Soteria they see me and make a B-Line to me, not yet seeing the tiny crying bear.

Simi claims the seat next to Luna and Sota claims the one next to me, Simi looks at Luna confused ," Arki, what's wrong with the tiny bear she's leaking and looks sad, what happened did someone take away your snacks I hate when people do that."

I smile I can't help but love how naïve my little demon is, Tory interjects and tries to explain to Simi, "No, Simi Luna was hurt a couple weeks back that's why she's sad." She reaches over and pats Luna's hand.

Luna looks up at me confused and still teary eyed, but before I can get a word out edgewise Simi cuts in again, "Oh well theys must be bad people Luna seems like quality people, do you want the Simi to eat them for you tiny bear, I bet they be good with a little barbeque sauce take the nasty right out."

I look over at Luna to gauge her reaction to The Simi; she starts to laugh and says, "No thank you I don't think anything could make those people taste good." She smiles at me and Tory a little sadly.

Tory reaches over and grabs Luna's hand and starts to ask her about her time here at Sanctuary, she smiles and starts to tell her about the bar here, and how wonderful everyone was to her, soon they get to talking about every topic known to man it feels like.

Soon I stand up and Simi and Tory follow suit all giving hugs and well wishes, I stop and put my hand on Luna's shoulder as the other two walk ahead.

"Just give him a chance okay he is a good man everyone one deserves love, even you."

I walk away hoping she takes my advice, they both deserve the happiness that I have I smile to myself and follow my girls.

Remi pov

I hope she's okay, I saw her talk to Acheron, Simi, and Tory, for about an hour and then she stopped to tell Aimee she wasn't feeling well and ran upstairs, that was about 10 minutes ago and my shift is over now. I wonder if I should go up there and talk to her or just let her be alone for a while. Aimee walks up to me she shakes her head at me and says, "What the hell are you doing still down here, go up there she is hurting and confused, she needs you."

"But what if I make it worse; I don't want to hurt her." She looks at me surprised I know I am acting a little out of character but I don't want to her any more than she already has been.

She looks at me and then she hugs me, "Remi, I know that you won't hurt her ; it's not in you. Underneath it all you need her as much as she needs you, go."

I walk up the stairs to the bedrooms and I pause, I hear movement not from Luna's room but from mine, I open the door.

I see Luna lying on my bed that dwarfs her, she is lying with her legs tucked behind her and her hair clean and shining not an ounce of makeup on her face she is pale, small and beautiful. She is wearing one of my black t-shirts which is huge on her, she looks up at me with expectant eyes. I move to sit on the edge of the bed , she scoots right next to me causing the shirt to rise up and show her upper thighs, I suck in my breathe as I try to control myself.

"Luna I came up here to make sure you were okay you seemed very deep in thought after you left the bar, what's wrong."

She looks up into my eyes dark blue against light blue, "That's the thing nothing is wrong, not anymore, I am happy and you make me that way, you're sweet and irritable and honestly the most confusing man I have ever met and I think I may love you already, but before I am a goner I have to know one thing for sure…I need to know if we are mates, I don't want to have you and then lose you."

I am shocked, I know what happened to her and yet she is willing to try this knowing there is a chance that we aren't mates, I love her, holy shit I have been protective of her ever since she fainted in my doorway, I love this little slip of a woman, and she wants to take a major chance on me.

"Are you sure about this, we have barely known each other for a month."

She smiles a crooked little grin, "I know but I don't want to develop deeper feelings if I'm not your mate, and there is only one way to tell."

After this she get up to her knees and hesitantly kisses me, she presses her lips softly against mine and moves them slowly, I try to let her set the pace but after a minute of this I grab her neck softly and tilt her head for a deeper kiss. I push my tongue into her mouth and sweep it against hers, she moans into my mouth and I take full control.

I pull her across me so she straddles my lap, the shirt rises dangerously high and I move my hands to her hips. She scoots as close as she can, her breast flush against my chest, I growl deep in my throat and she wiggles even closer unintentionally rubbing against the lump of flesh in my pants, which grows harder with the movement. She notices this and moves her hips again rubbing against me, she smiles triumphantly at me, I grin at her and suddenly lifts my shirt over her head, and she squeaks and tries to cover her breasts. I shake my head at her and move her hands away revealing my bounty. She is beautiful she has full breasts a tiny ribcage and waist but her hips are nice and full, she is wearing tiny black underwear that soon will be on my floor, I suck in my breathe and try to calm myself, I almost succeed until she grabs my hands and leads them up to her breasts, at that moment I snap. I turn around and put her on the bed I throw off my shirt and kick off my shoes then I lean over her and kiss her.

Luna grabs on to my hair and arches against me, she wraps her legs tightly around my hips I can feel her warmth through my jeans. I pull back and look into her beautiful eyes, "I don't know if I will ever be able to let you go." With that i get up and pull off my jeans, I am always commando. I look at Luna sprawled across my bed, chest heaving hair spread out on my pillow and eyes at half mast, I know that I am in heaven.

Luna Pov

I lay back and watch as Remi takes off his jeans, damn that man is beautiful and he goes commando! He looks at me like I am a honey pot and he wants the entire jar. The next thing I know he is on top of me kissing me and I am lost. His hands move down to my underwear while his mouth is at my breast, he bites my nipple softly which makes me moan and he growls in response. He moves down from my breast trailing kisses over my stomach and then to my thighs, he pulls off my underwear and tosses them to the floor. He stares at the most private part of me for a minute before I hear him whisper, "Beautiful."

As he kisses the center of my body my head spins, his tongue pushes deeper as his finger presses against my clit in time with his thrusting. Right as I'm at the edge he stops and comes level to my face," Are you ready?" I nod and he trusts into me, he is so big I feel full to the brim but in a good way. I moan and he leans down to kiss me, lips locked tongues thrusting in time with our hips. I am lost I feel like I'm on the edge of something big, I have never felt this before. Suddenly he picks up the pace, and I can't even think, I'm going higher and higher,"Remi!" and he is chanting my name under his breathe. "Luna…Luna…Luna" and we finally fall into darkness.

I wake up a couple hours later wrapped in his big arms, I look down at his sleeping face he looks peaceful and not intimidating at all. I slip out of his arms and reach for his disregarded T-Shirt; I slip it over my head and head into the bathroom.

I look up from brushing my teeth and catch my reflection, my hair is in tangles around my head my face is clear of any make-up and I look happy, but something is missing.

And that's when I see it, or don't see it, there is no mark, no burning, no anything. We aren't mates, I feel like I am going to be sick. I run back into my room and start packing my measly possessions, I can't stay here I have to go somewhere anywhere…

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post this but I hope it was worth the wait. Please tell me what you think, thanks for reading. ~Lynn**


End file.
